Telephones having headset systems for allowing "hands-free" use are well known, and a great many telephone/headset systems are commercially available. In most cases, the handset, if any, of a telephone which has a headset, is left on-hook during headset use, or taken off-hook and left beside the phone. One problem with headset telephones, however, is that passers-by may be unaware that the user of a headset telephone is carrying on a conversation, and may therefore not afford the headset user the same common courtesies as when a telephone user is holding a telephone handset to his or her ear. On the other hand, passers-by who notice that a headset user is wearing a headset may incorrectly assume that the user is carrying on a telephone conversation, possibly causing the passers-by to take unnecessary steps such as speaking in hushed tones or foregoing face-to-face conversations with the headset wearer, in order to avoid interrupting the non-existent telephone conversation.
Such problems and inconveniences, although usually minor, can detract from the convenience and efficiency of hands-free telephone use.